


All I need is love

by fandom Anything Retro 2020 (Anything_Retro), jedi_katalina



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanvids, Humor, M/M, Не для бартера
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything_Retro/pseuds/fandom%20Anything%20Retro%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedi_katalina/pseuds/jedi_katalina
Relationships: Fifth Doctor/The Master (Ainley)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, fandom Anything Retro 2020 визуал G - PG-13





	All I need is love




End file.
